Cathching The Falling Stars
by denice17
Summary: Delilah was a care free girl. Niall a liad back lad. we are all entitled to our own secrets, our own skeletons in the closet, right? nial who has never left ireland moves to Emerald Cove next to Delilah. best friends till the end is what they promised from the start. but can a perfect relationship stand alone in a perfect town.


DELILAH'S POV

it was just another day in Emerald valley. i woke up got dressed and went to school. nothing exciting, nothing new. i live in a constant circle. i wake up go to school come home sleep and wake up to do it all over tomorrow. the people i go to school with have known each other since 2nd grade. ive only known them since freshman year when we moved here. we moved to Emerald Valley becuase my mom wanted to live in a gated community. by gates she means sidewalks. where we used to live was a rural area. i was able to play in the streets because no cars ever came down our road. i could play outside till past dark, and i would be just fine. with the addition of our dog Spence it was always a good time. but then mom decided she had too much. she wanted to feel safe, or so she said. we packed up and moved to emerald valley. where there's sidewalks, and everybody knows everybody. i didnt fit in at first, cause no one knew me. i made some friends, had some boy friends even, but no one could replace michael.

Michael and I had been best friends since birth. we did everything together. until 7th grade. then we stopped doing everything together. i told myself that he just went on a long vacation and maybe one day he'll come back for me. hed wrap me up in my arms and say "im sorry kid, im back" and wed go swimming in the creek.

so i go to school, people talk about other people. i come home and more people talk about other people. Gossip is like a first language here. i don't speak it. at least i tell myself i don't. i fee like everyone is entitled to some skeletons. it's what makes us human. Emerald Valley sees otherwise

NIALL POV

"were going to move." my dad said.

"where" i asked, hesitent.

my mom gave me a small smile and looked to my dad before meeting my eyes again. "to america" she whispered. as if the words were spoken louder they would break me. but i was a feather and the news a wind storm. i stormed out of the house, calling my best friend on the way.

"hey niall, whats up?" Darragh's voice rang through.

"meet me at the pub" i spat through clenched jaw, attempting not to yell. i ended the call and shoved it in my pocket as i walked. there was a cold breeze and it nipped at my cheeks. i almost cried then and there. but i mustered up what balls i had left and stormed into the pub. "give me a pint?" he nodded and filled it up. setting it down i snatched it and took a long sip. i set the mug down and Darragh came up next to me. "thirsty?" he chuckled. "ill take one too" he smiled.

"im moving to america" there was no emotion in my voice. i was trying to piece together the situation. "when" darraghs voice broke me from my thoughts. "two days" i mumbled.

"were gonna need these to keep coming and two shots"' he slapped his hand on my back. "dont worry buddy were gonna get wasted, if youre leaving, youre leaving on a bang." i gave him a small smile as i took another sip of my beer. "lets get fucked up!" he chuckled as we both took the shot.

i woke up the next morning on darraghs floor. there was a throbbing pain in my head as i searched for my phone. there were several calls from my mum and dad. Greg had texted me.

-glad you had fun last night, get home soon or you're not gonna take your stuff cause were not packing it -

attached was a picture of me and darragh trashed at the pub on a table singing. i left a note to darragh saying thanks and left.

i dont really member the next days. i remember packing and friends coming to say goodbye and help pack. then i remember bording the plane. then we were in america. we were driving a truck and now we were entering the town.

Welcome to Emerald Valley

the sign read. it was on a brick wall and looked old. we finally pulled p to our new house.

it looked nice. it was larger than our house in ireland. it was two stories and had nice american front porch with a swing and everything. the movers began to take stuff inside. i went in to take a look. it looked nice. i guess i would eventually get used to it. i headed back outside to see my mom yelling at the movers. "mah! what are ya doing?" i chuckled grabbing her and pulling her away before she took their heads off. "calm down go inside, sit down itll be fine" i reassured her, turning her and pushing her in the direction of the house. thats when i saw her. i looked up at the house next to ours and she was standing in her window looking down. she noticed me and gave a small wave. i waved back and a smile formed on her lips. i couldnt tell what she looked like, but i was intrigued. i hoped she was nice. i didnt know anyone here and the last thing i wanted was to be friends with a wacky person.

"hi you msut be our new neighbors!" a cheery voice yelled pulling me away from the girl. a woman who looked bout my mums age came towards me. i ran my hand through my hair, "um yeah hi were the Horans" i smiled shaking her hand.

"were the Johnsons. my husband is at work and my daughter is upstairs ill have her come out and say hi. why dont you guys come on over sometime and have coffee or tea?" she smiled.

"yeah ill let my parents now" i smiled back at her. this was getting awkward. i was tired and felt out of my comfort zone talking to adults.

"my daughter is 17 how old are you?"

"17" i smiled.

"oh thats perfect she would love to show you around and help you meet some nice people. ill let her know"

"oh id like that thanks" is it over yet. i looked back to the window and she was gone,.

"well i better go youre probably tired" i told her goodbye and that wed love to come over some time before going inside. i went to my room and my bed and desk were set up and there were boxes piled up. i threw a sheet on my bed and grabbed my pillow. i looked out my window to see her. we had windows across from each other and she didnt realise her blinds were open. she was beautiful. long flowing hair and her body was glistening from her small tan. i knew i shouldnt watch but i couldnt tear my eyes away. she slowly rubbed some sort of lotion i guess on her skin. she pulled a white top over her head covering her up. then she left the room. i let go of a breath i didnt realise i was holding. i laid down on my bed.  
i need to get to know that beautiful girl.


End file.
